


A Valentine's Date With A Pink Darling

by VioletAuthor



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breakfast, Cake, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Love, Love Confessions, Movie Night, Other, Reader-Insert, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAuthor/pseuds/VioletAuthor
Summary: It's Valentines day, and you have a date with Spinel. She makes the day bright, no matter what.---Happy Valentine's Day everyone!! I hope you have a good day and a good rest of your year as well! This fic is my gift to a special someone as well as all of you who have enjoyed my writing so far!Cheers to Love in all its forms and cheers to everyone's joy!
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	A Valentine's Date With A Pink Darling

With morning's light kissing over the edge of this, Love's Horizon, your rested eyes open gently to the dim pink light shining through from the curtains hanging in your bedroom. You stood, a smile on your face as you pulled the curtains apart and greeted the morning sun blazing a song of romance through the colors shimmering along the wispy clouds. It was almost a sight as beautiful as her. Almost, since it was love at first sight when you held her in your gaze, yet you were too shy to approach. She'd caught you looking at her, and walked over, a confident air about her, teasing words led to you nervously inviting her for lunch, and from there, well, considering you had a date with her today you'd say it went quite well.

A quick ready-up, cleaned and showered afore you left your home and went along your merry way to where you'd agreed to meet. You pulled up to a cozy little old style diner, in one of the large windows you could see her sitting, looking around for you, and when she had her lover in her sight? She waved, not simply, but explosively, hands flailing about wildly in the window with a gorgeously wide grin befitting the purest joy you'd ever seen. With a warmth waxing within you and a soft smile to show it, you stepped into the diner. She'd calmed down, at least a little, seeing you walking in, but she could barely contain herself, and bounced excitedly in her seat while you trotted on toward her. You were barely in your seat when she took your hands, you could feel the wild pulsing of her gem through her grip, the way it twinkled and shined in the mid-morning light, you couldn't help but to stare. 

She allowed her neck to go limp, and let her head down onto the table as it stretched.

"My eyes are down here sweetheart!", She said with a bubbly giggle.

You tilted your head to the side to align your eyes with hers, before attacked her cheek with a light kiss to properly greet her! She only giggled more, and brought her head back onto her shoulders. With her hands still gripping yours she took a moment to just look into your eyes.

"You know... I'm real surprised you... that we... we're togethah like this! Even aftah what I did with the injectah an' all...", She let her gaze slide down and to the left, her smile waning for only a moment before you spoke.

You told her that she helped to fix it, that she already made up for what she did a long while ago.

"Yeah... I guess I did, I still feel kinda bad about it sometimes.", Her smile lifted back to its former glory, "But not today! Today's all about us!", She stretched her head towards you and nuzzled her nose against yours.

You snickered and lightly pressed your forehead on hers, holding the gesture there for a moment before she pulled away.

She'd calmed down by now, her excitement eased with these shows of affection. The waiter came along during the lull between your amorous actions, you ordered what you usually did, while Spinel chose a couple slices of strawberry shortcake, as well as an order of sweet french toast. A meal befitting someone as sugary as she was.

When the food arrived, she seemed conflicted, she really wanted to eat, but was reluctant to let go of you.

You suggested that she only let go of one hand.

After a short gasp of surprise with an elated look on her face, she carried out your idea, eagerly taking a fork in hand to dig in to her confectionery delights. You did the same with your own breakfast, but even so she captured your attention while she ate. The way she savored every bite with adorable sounds of pleasured happiness, you heart skipped a beat just beholding her cuteness.

"Hey... Hun?", She said with a forkful of cake lifted up, "Wanna try it?", She said with a melodiously devilish voice.

You leaned in, an eyebrow raised at her tone, but you had your mouth open for a taste of cake. She chuckled to herself, lightly setting the treat past your lips and letting you have it, she seemed to brighten just a little more when you lips closed around the fork.

"How's that for an indirect kiss honey?~", She went into a fit of triumphant laughter.

She left you blushing at the thought of actually kissing her, something you hadn't plucked up the courage to do just yet. This was only your third date after all, and you two were taking it slow, for the both of you to get used to this new relationship. Yet, the way she teased you... You felt she wanted to speed things along, but couldn't do it just yet. Maybe for your sake or for her own, you didn't know, but, it was an endearing thought to think she was thinking of how you felt. A thought that you knew was true from how many selfies she sent you of herself having fun with other gems, as well as how happy she was living with the Diamonds up until she decided to spend more time on earth, a choice that led to her meeting up with you more often.

And here you were, enjoying breakfast with your darling girlfriend, Spinel. After that wonderful meal she pulled you along not to your car but toward the park nearby.

"C'moooooon sweetie! There's cute coffee shop past here! I'm really revvin my engine for some cocoa!", She tugged on your arm while she spoke.

She didn't even need to try to convince you, you gladly went along walking with her. The chirping of the birds lent a nice tune for Spinel to whistle to while she bounced each step of her way. She still held your hand, and ended up wrapping her arm around you a few times while she skipped merrily in a circle, first one way and then the other, wobbling herself to your side. Until she got a wicked little idea, and climbed herself onto your shoulders, she was much lighter than you expected. Of course she could have simply stretched herself taller, but she was a very touchy little gem, and craved this kind of intimate contact.

Cheer, the only thing you felt as you ferried her along, she swayed her head along to the rhythm of your steps, humming sweetly a little ditty. You carried the tune along with her, and she switched to vocalizing along to the muted tone you held for her. You broke the tune however, when you shivered from a stiff breeze rolling in, it was still winter after all.

Spinel noticed it, and let herself slide down onto your back, and wrapped her arms and legs around you quite a few times, and squeezed you gently, she still held your hand through this.

"Is that bettah sweetheart?", She said softly with her chin resting on your shoulder,

You could feel her purring the words into your ear, and told her yes.

"Good!", She said before laying a kiss to your cheek.

You felt your cheeks heating up, and you saw her own blush growing as well before she giggled at just how red she was making her beloved.

"Are you embaaaaressed hun?~", She teased you with a blep.

You copied her gesture right back at her, giving a little mocking noise to retaliate against her teasing, and your reward for these actions? A kiss on the other cheek and an even hotter blush.

"You know you're gonna lose if ya try ta out-silly me hun, riiiight?", With a stretched hand she lightly booped your nose to make her point.

You tell her you aren't going to stop trying! She seemed about to reply, when you noticed your brisk walk was over as you neared the coffee shop. Her eyes lit up with glee at finally arriving after what felt like hours of walking to her mile a minute mind.

"Hey! You paid for the breakfast, I'm gettin the tab on this on ok darlin?", She said while sticking her free hand into her gem.

You shrugged and nodded, a little too flustered from her earlier actions to speak or protest.

She carefully unwrapped herself from you, the chill of her absent touch had you shuffling a little faster than normal into the warmth of the coffee shop. Spinel chuckled and let herself be pulled along behind you, with the cash for the hot chocolate now in hand. Lucky for the both of you that there wasn't a line, and the place wasn't too crowded.

She took the lead again and stood over in front of the register.

"One trenta sized hot chocolate my good sir!", She said while slapping the money down dramatically onto the counter, "Extra whipped cream!"

You couldn't help but giggle at her grand way of doing things, there was never a dull moment with her. She could make even the most boring task fun by simply being there, something you quickly learned on your first date with her, when you were stuck in traffic. You and her passed the time making faces in the mirrors around the car, telling jokes and making up stories to tell each other... it was a fun time, even though the aquarium was closed by the time the traffic moved enough for you to even get there.

You were brought out of your memories when Spinel was pulling you along toward a little mixing area, she got a pair of straws and carefully unwrapped them before slipping them both into the cocoa.

"We're sharin it like a propah couple ok hun?~", She said before setting the hot chocolate down at her chosen table.

She sat down, and you took your rightful place beside her. She took the first sip, squealing at the rich flavor while joyfully kicking her feet under the table. You followed suit, the taste washing over you in a cascade of fine gourmet flavor. You took a moment for your own pleasure at this new experience, and mired yourself in the feeling of chocolatey goodness. Spinel would bring a pleasant end to this hedonistic reveling. A tap to your shoulder, you lifted your lips from the straw to answer her. She lightly dabbed a sizable amount of whipped cream to your mouth, chuckling softly to herself while she did so, and just when you were about to lick it off yourself, she took that opportunity away from you, one swoop of her tongue against your lips and she stole the entire puff of cream away.

"Gotcha~", She said with a wink

You sat there wide eyed, stammering for something to say, anything at all, yet the words came out jumbled, jagged, until she shushed you with naught but a finger to your lips.

"You wanna catch a flick aftah this?", She said with a shy little grin.

You nodded lightly, she held your cheek before leaning over and laying a kiss on the other one.

"You're such a sweetheart, y'know that?"

The two of you finished the hot chocolate in giddy silence, leaving the coffee shop soon after, and piling into your car to head to the movie theatre. The long drive over made special and interesting with her there with you. Considering the day it was, the theatre was showing a lot of older romance films, Spinel chose the movie, you bought the tickets, and quickly you went inside. She couldn't wait for the line to get popcorn, so you both went straight in to see the movie.

It couldn't have been more perfect, you were paying more attention to her than to the film, the way she cooed, cheered, and especially her laughter at the sillier moments of the movie. You loved her dearly, more than you ever thought you could love someone, and by the way that she hadn't let go of your hand since this entire date started, you knew she felt the same way about you. Spinel seemed to pay especially close attention to one of the final scenes of the movie, how the leads wrapped their arms around each other, the hesitation before their first real kiss, and the way they went for it, not the first kiss for either, but the first they had with one another, the final and most passionate moment, and the film faded to black after one last line...

"I love you...", she repeated softly to herself after it had been said by the actors to one another.

You felt your heart racing... she hadn't said it directly to you, but the emotion in her voice, calm as an eye of the storm. You hoped she'd say it to you. You desperately hoped she would. You know she loves you as you love her, but you wanted to hear her say it more than anything.

She laid her head against your shoulder as the credits rolled, and you were content to sit there as she did. She yawned gently, seeming sleepy as a human after a long day. You figured it was time to go home and you told her as such.

"Ok... but I'm sleepin in *your* bed tonight.", she said softly.

You told her that would be perfectly fine.

"Yaaaaaay...", She said while adorably dozing off.

You pulled her right into your arms and carried her out, afore getting her into your car and driving the long way back to your place.

The sun had already gone down by the time you arrived home, you took the liberty of carrying Spinel from your car, into your home, and to your bedroom, where you laid her down and laid down next to her. She wasn't asleep, not just yet, you could tell by how her eyes fluttered as she tried to keep her focus on you, she even scooted as close as she could to you.

"Hey... thanks for taking me with you..."

She dozed off, pausing her speech before opening her eyes a little more with a tired smile, she shuffled herself a little nearer, and slid her arm around you, with the other still lightly gripping your hand, she never let go the entire day. And she wouldn't let go even now, especially now that she drew her lips close to yours. With a last burst of energy, she sprang for a kiss, the first against your lips, likely the first of romance she's had. You could taste the sweets she's had today, and something more.

You tasted love. You tasted her. You felt the warmth of her affections spread throughout your body as she held onto you, as she held her lips to yours, as she, in one simple gesture, affirmed not only all the efforts you made for her, but how she felt for you. And as she pulled herself slightly away, breaking the kiss, she spoke, sincerely, her last words before falling asleep.

"You gave me something to look forward to... I get to see you when I wake up... ain't that swell?", She yawned gently, adorably, "You love me so much... And what's more? I love you too doll, I love you too."


End file.
